The Magic Of Christmas
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: There is something special about Christmas magic especially when the wish is made out of love for one another...


_Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything. All rights belong to R.A. Dick __**(Josephine Leslie)**__and 20__th__Century Fox._

**_Also_**_thanks to all GAMM writers, both from the series and fan-fiction authors for publishing such wonderful stories; there is no attempt on my part to imitate any of these published works._

_AN: So I was busily preparing my lasagna for a Christmas Eve get together when the small itch of a GAMM Christmas story made itself known. Soon the itch had turned itself into a full blown story which fell out of my head and translated itself through my computer keys in between making lasagna and baking desserts. I finished the story after I finished putting up the Christmas lights and decorations yesterday. Apparently this story needed to be told._

_ So a small Christmas gift to all of you from me, and a moment for me to wish that you have a very Merry Christmas and the most wonderful of things for the coming New Year. As always, reviews make this all worthwhile, and thank you for reading my stories._

**Summary: There is something special about Christmas magic especially when the wish is made out of love for one another...**

**The Magic of Christmas**

The Christmas tree, a large seven foot balsam had been set up in the corner of the living room. The Captain provided his expertise, and with a few near catastrophes trying to fit the stump into the stand, and some uncertain balance exhibited by the tree, it had all finally worked out and now the tree stood proudly in the main room of Gull Cottage, its branches welcoming all who entered.

The Captain rubbed his chin as the Muir clan cheered happily, the children Candy and Jonathan giving him happy smiles, and Carolyn beaming at him seeing the tree in place in their home.

"Thank you, Daniel," she offered him a smile that melted his heart, had he been able to he would have taken her in his arms and bestowed a kiss on her that matched her smile, but as it was he could only offer her a similar smile in return.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Carolyn starting to blush under his warm gaze, until she broke eye contact and turned towards the kid.

"Captain, that's a very cool tree! Thanks for setting it up," Candy chirped, a smile matching her mother's met his eyes.

"Yeah, that's the best tree we ever had!" Jonathan agreed.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your help. You're wonderful assistants." He offered them heartfelt smiles.

"You know what this feels like?" Candy asked the two adults.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"No, Candy, what does it feel like?" Carolyn asked

"Like we're a family, a complete family, with a real Dad." She beamed at the Captain, who suddenly found himself clearing his throat, and trying to control a few tears that had materialized in his eyes out of nowhere.

"Yeah, and it's cool." Jonathan said, not wanting to be left out. "Can you be our Dad, Captain?"

He looked over at Carolyn who gave him a perplexed smile and shrugged. She wasn't quite sure how to address this tender subject either. They all knew what the Captain was and his limitations, but somehow that didn't stop the heart from wishing for things that it seemed could never be.

"Children, I do not think that is possible."

"Well, we know that you're a spirit, but that doesn't mean that you can't be our dad," Candy insisted.

"And how, my dear girl, do you suggest I do that? As you said, I am a spirit and not a real man."

"Oh that!" She scoffed. "You worry about that too much.

"I do?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, you do." Candy put her hands on her hips and scolded him. "You're always here for us, you love me and my dweeby little brother…"

"Hey!" Jonathan protested.

"And you love Mom? Why on earth can't you be our Dad?"

The Captain opened his mouth but no words came out, he hadn't a clue as to how to answer the young girl before him.

"Candy's right. Why can't you be our Dad? We're a family aren't we?" Jonathan stood by his sister and crossed his arms in front of him, the two children challenging the adults.

"Children, I honestly do not know what to say," he sputtered at last.

"Kids, you know that the Captain is everything he can be to us, that he truly is a part of this family," she spared him a warm glance before addressing the children again. "As far as being your new Dad, I'm afraid that's just not possible no matter how much we might wish it to be so."

"I suppose you can't marry a ghost," Candy uncrossed her arms and sighed.

"Why not?" Jonathan asked.

"Lad, it just isn't possible or practical. Your mother is a very lovely, beautiful woman in the prime of life, she should be with a man that can take care of her and love her as she so deserves." He paused and they all saw the pained expression that crossed his face. "And should she find someone I will step aside."

Carolyn stared at him in shock, he couldn't mean that? "You don't mean that?" she asked.

He swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Even after all the displays of jealousy? After making it clear you want us, all of us to be together?" The acknowledgement of their unspoken love showed in their eyes. "Even with everything else you would say this?"

"Yes, if it is the best thing for you and the children," he said softly.

"It's not. We're happy with you here with us. As the kids say, we're a family." She paused. "Don't you want to be with us? Don't you want us to be a family?" He saw the tears glisten in her emotional green eyes.

"I can think of nothing I want more than to be alive again, to have you as my wife, and to have the children as my own. You are everything I ever wanted," he whispered.

"Hey, this is getting kind of sad! I thought Christmas was supposed to be happy!" Jonathan pointed out.

"And we still have to finish the tree," Candy said

"You're absolutely right!" The Captain broke his gaze from Carolyn and rubbed his hands together.

"All right, light's first," Carolyn said cheerfully. "Daniel, you will help us to string the lights, won't you? You can reach the places we can't without a ladder," she grinned at him

"I shall be delighted to offer whatever assistance I can."

"All right, I'll get the light out. Kids, open the boxes with the Christmas ornament," she said as they raced across the room to the boxes, opening them with enthusiasm. "Gently please!"

Carolyn pulled out strings of lights and began to run them along the floor of the living room, making sure the strings were connected and that the lights worked. When she was satisfied, she nodded to their resident ghost who began to set the light strings in the tree from the top, working them down and around the tree as he went.

The children were laughing happily, and Carolyn was smiling again as they went about the task of making their Christmas tree the best ever, and Daniel's heart was filled with happiness of the time he shared with them. He knew he shouldn't wish for more, but he couldn't help it, if only he were alive to share this and all the Christmas's with them as they wanted. It was too much to ask for but in his heart he kept his secret wish alive and held it close; everyone needed something to dream about, didn't they?

Later that afternoon, the children went in search of Carolyn and found her in her room, sorting through papers on her desk. They gave each other a sideways look as they approached her. When she didn't notice them, they cleared their throats and she looked up from what she was doing.

"Kids, you surprised me."

"Yeah, Mom, that's obvious," Candy said.

"What can I do for you?"

"Is he around? I don't feel him here," Jonathan asked, not sensing the Captain.

"No, Daniel has gone off to do some sort of errand, or so he said. Maybe he's just upstairs. Did you want to talk to him?"

"No, Mom, we want to talk to you about him," Jonathan corrected.

"Oh, I see. And what is it you want to talk to me about him?" Carolyn said, knowing her wording didn't quite sound right.

"Mom, he's sad," Candy said. "I thought he'd be happy knowing that we loved him, that he's part of the family, and that we want him to be our Dad, but it only seemed to make him sad."

"Why didn't that make him happy?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, kids. What you said made him both happy and sad at the same time."

"How does that work?" Jonathan scrunched his face into a puzzled look.

"He's very happy that you love him and feel that way about him, but he's sad because it's something that can never be."

"What if it's something we all want?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, we all want him to be real so that he can be our Dad. You'd marry him then, wouldn't you Mom?" Candy smiled and wiggled her eyebrows in a 'huh, wouldn't you?' manner.

Carolyn laughed. "That is none of your business," she said.

"Come on, Mom, we know you love him and he loves you. You'd marry him if he was real, wouldn't you?"

"All right, I'll answer the question, but it's just between us three, don't tell him, all right?"

The children nodded solemnly.

"Yes, if he was real I'd marry him and he could be your Dad."

"That'd be so cool," Candy said, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, cool," Jonathan agreed a wide grin on his face.

"But, you know that can't be. He's a ghost."

The happy faces turned sad.

"I think I get why he's so sad now," Candy said.

"Yeah, it sucks," Jonathan agreed.

They were all quiet for a while.

"Mom, what if we want a special Christmas wish? What if we all want the same thing? Do you think it could happen?" Jonathan asked.

"What kind of wish?" she asked, watching the children as they exchanged glances.

"We all want the Captain to be real, be alive again, do you think we can all make the same wish together and have it come true?"

"Yeah, Mom, we all want it, even the Captain," Candy said.

"That's a pretty big wish, and who would you ask to do it? Santa?" She asked curiously.

"Nah, Mom, I don't think this is something that Santa could do, but maybe God could," Candy said, her expression earnest.

"Yeah, God would be the one to ask; he does miracles, doesn't he?" Jonathan said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Kids, it's unlikely God would hear us or do anything about this. He's very busy," she added as an afterthought.

"But this is really important, can't we try," Jonathan pleaded.

"But we have to have the Captain with us too," Candy pointed out.

She studied their eager faces, so intent on doing whatever they could to make Daniel real and have him with them this Christmas. She knew there was no hope but in the end she couldn't deny their pleading faces, and compassionate hearts.

"Well, if Daniel agrees I suppose we could try it. How do you propose that we contact God?" she asked, not sure what they had in mind.

"Well, the best place to do that is a church, so we'll all have to go to church together," Candy stated as if it was obvious all along.

"Church would be the best place to ask God a favor, don't you think, Mom?" Jonathan turned an eager face towards her.

"I would think so," she agreed.

"Then it's settled. Do you want us to tell the Captain, or do you want to?" Jonathan asked.

"I will if you kids don't mind."

"Cool!" they chorused and gave each other high fives.

"Oh, and Mom?"

"Yes, Candy?"

"We should do this on Christmas Eve, tomorrow."

"Why Christmas Eve?"

The kids rolled their eyes, exasperated at telling their mother something she should already know. "Because it's the most sacred night of the year, it's the night that Jesus was born. You should know that," Candy scolded and then she and Jonathan disappeared from her room. She couldn't help herself as she laughed to herself, shutting the door behind them.

She leaned against it for just a moment, allowing herself to daydream, to wish that what the kids wanted, what they all wanted could be true. It would be such a miracle to have Daniel with them as a man and not the spirit he was. They were blessed that he was around at all and in their lives, but it would mean so much more if he could be the man he wanted to be, the mortal they wanted him to be. Still she was grateful for what they had, though she planned to talk to him about his willingness to give her up so easily. Despite his limitations, he was the man she had always wanted to be with, it was a cruel trick of fate that they met and fell in love long after his death.

She would talk to him later that evening as they already had plans to share a glass of wine together. Humoring the children couldn't hurt anything, and who knows, maybe a Christmas miracle could be possible, and there certainly was no better time than Christmas to pray for a miracle.

With a sigh, she put those thoughts away and returned to the desk and her work.

After the kids were in bed, Carolyn sat on the couch in her bedroom, waiting for her ghost to arrive. He did, only a few minutes after the appointed time, along with a decanter of wine and set them down on the table between them. He was silent and appeared to be brooding about something, he poured the wine silently, offering her a glass and then taking a moment to clink their wine glasses together before he gulped his down without thinking about it. She knew that alcohol had little effect on him given his current state, but still he was more prone to banter and teasing than this, to savoring the taste of the wine and to extend their conversations until Carolyn would tell him that she had to surrender to sleep. For him to have finished his wine so quickly was a certain indicator that he was agitated.

"Daniel, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Why should something be wrong?" He frowned at her.

She gave him her best 'I know better' look and he sighed, and after refilling his glass, sat down in a chair close to her.

"Was it the kids? Did they upset you? I'm sorry if they did, but when you're that age you simply blurt out what's important to you. And you're very important to them. They meant what they said."

"I know," he stared at the floor. "No harm done."

"It's what you want too, isn't it?"

Without looking up, he nodded. "More than you will ever know."

"Daniel, it's okay. We love you anyway. Surely you know that by now?"

"Of course I do, but it is so frustrating that I cannot give you what you want, what I want." He scowled. "I shall tell you about my errand and then perhaps you will better understand why my mood has worsened." He paused. "I was so touched by what you and the children said that I felt motivated, no, compelled to see if there was anything I could do to remedy to situation."

"There's something you can do?" Carolyn couldn't help the hopeful look that appeared in her eyes.

"Me, myself? No, or else I would have done it long before now. But there is a group of spirits that have enormous powers within the spirit realm and are capable of many things, many amazing things, for lack of a better term they are called 'the powers that be.'"

"They could restore you to life?" She set down her wine glass.

"I do not know. It is said their powers are great but perhaps that is beyond their scope? And perhaps it is something they can do? There are rare stories of life being given back to one that has been a spirit for some time. Usually they include some fanciful tale of true love." His warm gaze met hers and he set his glass down on the table separating them. He reached out his hand to her and she extended hers to him, she felt just the whisper of a touch as his fingertips caressed her hand. It seemed that was as good as anything was ever going to be for the two of them.

"We're in love," she whispered. "Surely we qualify as a fanciful tale of love?"

"That's what I think as well. So I went in search of the Powers That Be and requested an audience with them, seeking to plead my case, seeking to show them how much we all deserve to be together as a family."

"And?" She was almost afraid to hear his answer.

"I could not get through to them. I was told my request was insignificant by the gate steward, but would be passed along anyway. I was told not to hold my breath as they had more pressing matters to attend to, and they would be in touch with me sometime in the future," he said bitterly.

"When will that be?"

"I do not know. Next month? Next year? Twenty years from now?" He shrugged. "Time matter little to spirits, it matters mostly to mortals such as you and the children"

"And you now."

"Yes, most certainly it matters to me. I am truly sorry, my dear, but I so wanted to make this dream come true for everyone." His eyes filled with sadness and shaking his head he regarded the floor once again.

"Oh, dear. This probably isn't the best time to ask this given what you've just told me, but I promised the children that I would discuss it with you."

The Captain gathered himself together and stored his disappointment and sadness in a corner of his mind that he would look at later. He raised his head and looked back at Carolyn, pausing to brush his fingertips across the palm of her hand.

"And what would that be?"

"In their own way they want to try to make you real, to give life back to you," she said.

"Carolyn, they are most remarkable children but I think this is somewhat beyond their capabilities," he offered her a sad smile.

"No, not themselves, but they have a plan, but in order for it to work, at least according to them, we all have to be together as a family."

"We have been together as a family for some time now, have we not?"

"Yes, but we have to go to the church service together as a family on Christmas Eve, and pray for you to be alive and with us."

"They believe that?" She noticed the brightness of his eyes. "And what do you believe?"

"I don't see any harm in doing it. They will know that we, all of us, have done what is within our ability to do, and if nothing changes then we are no worse than we are now." She studied his face, feeling how sad he was at that moment.

"But to get their hopes up…."

"Daniel, they'll be fine They know it's a long shot, they know it's unlikely, but they want to try for a miracle and who better to pray to then God?"

"God? That is rather ambitious, don't you think?"

"They dismissed Santa; they decided this was beyond his scope."

He laughed at that. "I suppose it would be beyond the realm of a jolly fat man whose main mission it is to dispense toys to children. Smart kids."

"Please join us, Daniel. What can it hurt? Maybe we're all due a miracle." She bit her lip knowing how impossible her words sounded.

"It will break my heart," he whispered. "But for you and the children I will try it." He cleared his throat. "Just so you understand that nothing will happen, this it is just meant to humor the children so that they feel they have done all that they can."

"I understand," she nodded and noticed how quickly he stood up. "Now I will leave you to your sleep. Good night, my dear," he said softly and vanished.

Damn. He was upset but she couldn't blame him, she was too. The children only had the best of intentions but somehow this was turning into a very painful Christmas for everyone.

The next evening just as the children wished, they went to church together as a family. Though it was tricky to say the least, they convinced the Captain that he should be visible to everyone at the church in order to make this work. He agreed only on the condition that he alter his appearance and that they remain in the back, out of the way of the prying eyes of most of the populace of Schooner Bay.

The service was lovely and it did have a special feeling to it, the service somehow seemed different to them, happier, perhaps because the Captain was with them. Their family was abnormal to be sure, but none of them cared. To the few that noticed them in the back and stopped to exchange pleasantries, the Captain was introduced as Danny, a distant relative of Schooner Bay's famous Captain.

When the service was done, and the church had emptied out the children insisted to the adults that they all hold hands and pray for what they wanted most, for the Captain to be real and part of their family.

"I'm afraid I cannot hold your hands as you wish," the Captain said.

"Then do the best you can," Jonathan instructed wisely.

With a smile for the dear children, he reached out his hands and was surprised to feel their hands in his, he knew he wasn't corporeal but he did feel their hands. He looked at them and saw their matching look of surprise.

"See, I told you tonight was a special night," Candy said with a smile.

"Come on everyone, let's pray for this to happen, but it's a silent prayer," Jonathan added.

For a few minutes they all bowed their heads and prayed for what they wanted most. The kids raised their head and looked at the adults, specifically the Captain who had already lost that most interesting feeling of touching the hands of the children.

"Anything?" Candy asked.

"No, noting is different," the Captain said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Jonathan said, tears in his eyes.

"Me too," Candy had matching tears.

When the Captain looked at Carolyn he saw tears in her eyes as well, and he knew he felt ready to cry. He hadn't expected anything, really he hadn't, but he had so hoped for something, anything to happen. It was simply too big of a miracle to hope for and he knew that.

"Come on crew, buck up. We still have each other and we are going to celebrate Christmas day tomorrow, aren't we?"

"Yeah," the children agreed sadness still on their faces.

"Come on, kids, time to go home," Carolyn gestured toward the doors that led out of the church, and the small group left together, all trying to keep up a brave front and not let their disappointment show.

No one saw the man with a short white bear, bald head, and glasses that stood in the shadows of the church alcove, the man that watched them leave and then allowed a knowing smile to spread across his face

It was Christmas Eve and the snow had been falling for the last few hours. It was the light, fluffy snow that made the countryside look like a Christmas card, just enough to be a nuisance by the time morning came, nothing more, but it was beautiful Daniel thought as he stood on the porch or his home and regarded the surrounding countryside.

The household was sleeping, the children dreaming of Christmas day and the things they would do on the morrow. Carolyn and he had talked late into the night, trying to soothe each other, though neither admitted how disappointed they were, nor how much they had both hoped for the same thing. Finally, fighting sleep, he had sent her off to bed for her rest. Restless, he found himself on the porch staring at the surrounding countryside, trying not to cry as he rubbed his hand across his eyes. Trying not to admit how much he wanted to be alive for them, the family he now regarded as his own.

'It's all right to be sad, you know?"

Daniel turned to see a man of average size, sparkling blue eyes, bald head, short white beard, and glasses standing beside him, dressed in a long white robe with golden symbols emblazoned horizontally down it. He leaned on a long, sturdy walking stick. He knew this man was no one that he had ever seen before.

"Who are you?"

"The answer to a prayer," the older man said with a smile.

"Just what does that mean?" Daniel stood at attention, slipping into guardian mode, he would never let anyone or anything hurt Carolyn and the children.

"Relax, Daniel, I mean no harm to anyone here." He regarded the falling snow. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Why are you here?"

"I've already told you, don't you believe me?" The older man gave the Captain a look of reproof.

"What is there to believe?"

"You and your family said a prayer; it was a very strong prayer and said for all the right reasons. The prayer was said with love, hope and belief, all for you, all because you are loved, and because you love them."

Daniel gave the man a perplexed look and pulled on his ear. "Who in the blazes are you?" He walked around the man and gave him a very odd look. "You aren't…you can't be…."

The older man gave him an amused smile.

"Santa Claus?" The Captain said in disbelief.

"No, not quite, but you are close," the man said with great patience. "The myth of Santa Claus is somewhat based on me."

The Captain shrugged.

"Daniel, I'm ashamed of you. You were a sailor and I know you still go to church when you can. Who is the patron saint of sailors and children? Among others?" He chided him.

"No, it can't be. You aren't real."

"I could be offended and say the same about you couldn't I?"

"But you died hundreds of years ago."

"Your point being?"

"You're a myth, a religious myth to be sure, but a myth."

"Do I look like a myth?" Again the man was amused.

The Captain studied him, sensing that he was indeed very old, and not a spirit in any form that he was aware of, no, the man was something different, something that even he couldn't explain, powerful, but most certainly not evil.

"Saint Nicholas?" He asked at last.

"Now you have it, my boy. I'm surprised it took you so long to figure that out. Though it was actually more of a question of belief, wasn't it?"

"Aye, that. What can I do for you, sir?"

"Nothing, I am here to do something for you."

"Why? I am but a spirit, nothing more."

"You are a good spirit, Daniel. You were a good man, but you've evolved as a spirit and I've no doubt it is mostly due to the family that now live in your house. You all so desperately want the same thing that I heard your prayers and came to talk to you tonight."

"Can you make me human? Can you give me life again?"

Saint Nicholas studied the spirit before him and saw a good man, one possessed of love, compassion with a great heart filled with tenderness for those he loved. He knew the spirit still had his flaws, but the good now far outweighed the bad.

"Not tonight."

"In the future?" The Captain asked hopefully.

"We shall have to see. Although I have done resurrections in the past I have never done one for someone dead for as long as you."

"So it's impossible?" Daniel asked in a whisper, tears in his eyes.

"Maybe not, but it most certainly is on such short notice. But I do have something for you." The balding man reached in his pocket and pulled out a small vial filled with liquid and handed it to the Captain.

"What's this? It looks like water."

"Myrrh, some call it manna. It is taken from my tomb and said to have miraculous powers." He raised an eyebrow in amusement, his blue eyes twinkling in mirth.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not," Daniel chuckled. "And just what will this do for me?"

"It will give you Christmas with your family. This Christmas and all future Christmas's as a normal, living man."

"But how?" he gasped. "How is that possible?"

"I am a saint, many things are possible." He sighed. "In return for granting you favors I may ask you to help me from time to time."

"Doing what?" The Captain's eyes crinkled in curiosity.

"Running errands for me, helping me with minor wishes for my followers, things like that." He shrugged. "Good things, all things you are perfectly capable of doing. Do you feel up to it?"

"Of course, anything if it means I can be with them."

"I shall see what I can do about your resurrection but I can make no promises. For now I can give you two days at Christmas."

"That's wonderful, that's so much more than I ever expected!" The normally reserved Captain was all but gushing his thanks, and he unexpectedly pulled the other man close into a fierce hug.

The older man laughed, a deep belly laughed, and damned if it didn't remind the Captain of Santa Claus. He let the man go, but kept his hands on the other man's arms.

"You are telling the truth? I will be human for two days?"

"Yes, my boy, you will, but then you will be back to your spirit form. Can you accept that?"

"Yes, I can." He paused, thoughts of Carolyn suddenly dancing through his head and a smile crept across his face. "Will I truly be a mortal man?"

"Yes, you will. Anything you could do while you were alive you will be able to do again. What transpires between you and the lovely Carolyn Muir is completely up to the two of you," he said with a knowing smile.

"I don't know how to thank you," he stammered.

"No thanks are needed. I will be in touch." He smiled and turned to go, but paused after a moment and turned back. "By the way, I also enhanced your corporeal ability."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you will have to learn how to be corporeal but that skill should be easier for you to manage now. It will not let you do the things you do as a mortal man, but it will allow you to touch those you care about, to hug them, and to appear as a physical person."

"That means no…umm…canoodling?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can canoodle all you want, but you will not be able to raise your mast in that state. Does that make things clearer?"

"Quite."

"But you now can celebrate Christmas with your family however you want." Saint Nicholas offered him a knowing smile. "Be sure to tell them that their prayers worked and to keep their faith, it will stand by them in the darkest of times. And you too," he said, and Daniel knew the other man understood the despair and hopelessness he had been feeling. "Never give up, Daniel."

"Thank you. I will be forever in your debt."

"Enjoy your gift. Merry Christmas." And with a final pat on the Captain's shoulder, he was gone.

The next morning he did something he hadn't done in over a hundred years, he woke up from a sound sleep. Blinking, he tried to clear the sleep from his eyes, and realized he had fallen asleep on the couch in the main bedroom, a blanket pulled over him. He sat up and put his feet on the floor, marveling at the sensation of feeling the solid wood beneath his feet. Curious, and not thinking about the sound he was making, he stomped his feet on the floor, pleased that he felt the sting from the impact.

Then he stood up, much too wobbly as far as he was concerned, but he managed it. He leaned on the couch for just a moment, allowing his muscles to adjust to holding up his body. Then he straightened up, standing tall, and ever so slowly took his first step as a mortal man in more than a century. He slowly began to walk back and forth across the bedroom, getting used to the feel of his legs beneath him again.

Carolyn sighed and pulled herself up to a sitting position, knowing that the ghost was up to something and being quite noisy about it. She watched him walk back and forth across the cabin with a puzzled expression. He wasn't really pacing, he was walking. He already knew how to do that so why on earth was he doing that?

"Daniel? What are you doing?"

He stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned to look at her.

He seemed different today, he looked healthier somehow, his skin tone was good, there was color in his cheeks and his eyes all but sparkled with happiness. Ever so slowly a grin spread across his face

"Daniel?"

Without uttering a word he went over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. Searching her eyes, he saw what he wanted, and gently, laid his hand on her cheek. She gasped and held it there with her own. Then with great tenderness he leaned in and placed a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips before drawing away.

Carolyn stared at him in disbelief, her hands now feeling his face, his shoulders, and his arms to make sure he was real, that he was there with her, and he most certainly was.

"I don't understand," she said, her face filled with happiness and confusion.

"I shall explain it to you all when we wake the children.' He let his fingertips trace the contours of her face, delighted to be touching her.

"Daniel," she murmured, seemingly unable to say anything else as she drew his head down for a deeper more passionate kiss. They explored each other's mouth until they both felt the need to come up for air.

"Carolyn," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers, trying to control the desires he remembered so well when he held a beautiful woman in his arms, the desires that must be abundantly obvious at the moment. He had never truly been in love with a woman before and he attributed that and his newly found mortality for his almost instant reaction to her breathtaking kisses. He moved to get off the bed, and her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Carolyn, we had best not continue this now. I fear I am lacking a great deal in self control," he said and allowed his eyes to wander down to the notable bulge in his pants.

"Oh. Oh?" She said, and she blushed and grinned at the same moment, both stimulated and embarrassed at the desire she felt for this man.

"You see the problem?" He chuckled and kissed her hand.

"It's hard to miss. All from kissing?"

"Yes, you have an immediate effect on me, one that I am hard pressed to prevent."

"Good," she said and gave him a Cheshire cat smile.

"You are pleased about that?"

"What do you think?"

Her smile was intoxicating and he didn't want to get off the bed, he wanted to take her in his arms, throw her down on the bed, and make love to her for the rest of the day. And his look of love conveyed that to her more clearly to her than any words ever could.

"It is Christmas morning, we really should go downstairs," she said, but sounded as if she was trying to convince herself. "You are here? You are alive?"

"For now, for two days only though," he cautioned and saw the disappointment in her face. "Think of it as a miraculous Christmas present. It is what we all prayed for, is it not?"

"It is," she nodded, tears in her eyes as she reminded herself not to be greedy, to be grateful he was with them as a human man no matter how long the time.

"Then I'd best remove myself from your presence, at least from this room, lest I am unable to control my desires for you, my love," his voice dropped to a low throated seductive sound that sent shivers of desire and anticipation through her. "I shall meet you and the children downstairs?" He stood up and smiled at her.

"You want to surprise them?"

"Aye, I think it will be worth the short wait, don't you?" He grinned at her.

"Yes, they'll be delighted," she said, bubbling over with joy.

"I will see you shortly," he said and stood up as if he was going to vanish, but grinned sheepishly and happily when he realized he wasn't able to do that. "I guess I will have to take the stairs."

She watched him, a dreamy smile on her face as the man she loved walked out of the bedroom, just as any other normal man would. Yes, this would be a Christmas to remember.

Though it was so early that it was still dark outside, the children all but sprang out of bed when Carolyn opened the door, excited that it was finally Christmas morning. They ran down the stairs, giggling and screaming, but screeched to a stop when they saw the Captain standing before the tree, a huge grin on his face.

"You were waiting for us?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course he was, he doesn't sleep," Candy nudged him in the ribs.

"I slept very well, thank you," the Captain said and watched as the two children looked at each other and then back at him, confusion on their faces. "And I have to thank you, because you and your mother gave me the greatest Christmas gift of all."

"What's that?" Candy asked and looked over at her brother who was grinning foolishly as he saw the Captain kneel down so that he was at their height.

"Our prayers worked! Candy, he's real!" Jonathan threw himself in the Captain's arms.

"Hey!" Candy protested and followed suit.

"God! Children, I love you so," he whispered in their ears and hugged them just as tightly as they hugged him. "Your prayers worked."

"Told you," Jonathan said.

"And you were right," the Captain agreed.

"But I'd still like to know how," Carolyn said, joining in the conversation as the children let go of their hero.

"All right, but I doubt you'll believe it," he laughed as he stood up.

"Was it God?" Jonathan asked, his voice filled with awe.

"No, my lad, not God, but someone rather close."

"Who?" Candy asked.

"Saint Nicholas."

"Saint Nicholas? Really?" Carolyn asked, and mentally went through what she knew about him in her head, she had once done a research article on how various cultures celebrated Christmas and she knew part of it had included information about Saint Nicholas.

"That's Santa Claus, isn't it?" Candy's brow wrinkled in thought.

"No, though they are sometimes thought of as the same person," he said carefully, not yet willing to break their illusion of Santa Claus."

"Then who is he?"

"Saint Nicholas was a fourth century saint that was born in Greece. He is the patron saint of sailors and children among others." She frowned, trying to remember more. "It's said that something called myrrh, or manna comes from his tomb, and that it appears as rose water. It is supposed to possess miraculous powers. There is also a story that Saint Nicholas was responsible for the resurrection of three children that were murdered." She stared at him in wonder.

"He's real?" Candy's eyes were wide with excitement. "You met him?"

"Yes, he's real. If he wasn't I would not be as I am now."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Jonathan danced around in glee. "Now you can be my dad."

"Jonathan, children, you have to know something. This miracle is astounding but it is truly a Christmas miracle, it will only last two days."

"Just two days?" Candy asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so, my dear," he allowed his hand to rest on the girl's cheek and she smiled up at him.

"Well, it's not enough but it's more than we had before."

"It's still cool. So for two days we'll be a real family and we can really play with you and everything!"

"Everything!" The Captain enthused. "The more the better."

"And even though we have all received our best gift this year, I think it's time to open the ones that are wrapped up. Jonathan, since you're the youngest you get to distribute the presents, here's the Santa hat."

"Yay!" He yelped in happiness and before everyone had finished sitting down, he was pulling the presents from under the tree.

The Captain and Carolyn sat next to each other on the couch, their thighs touching as they held hands, and stared into each other's eyes, the love and happiness they felt reflected back to each other. When it was time to open the presents they found themselves unable to move from each other, unable to let go of the simple touch they shared as they sat side by side.

Late that night, after the children had finally wound down and fell into bed exhausted, the two adults retired to the master cabin. They sat on the couch together, but with a space between them, quite different from the lack of space they had allotted between them over the course of the day.

"Why does this seem so awkward?" Daniel said at last and Carolyn laughed.

"Maybe we're expecting too much? It is our first official date after all." She leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss before she stood up. "We can just relax and talk first as we normally do. Why don't you pour us some wine? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see," she gave him a teasing smile and disappeared from the bedroom.

He sat down again and removed his shoes and socks, stretching out, and yawning. He was much more tired than he expected to be, he had no idea that playing with children could be so exhausting. He couldn't help the smile that escaped him. It had been a glorious day with Carolyn and the children and they had indeed felt like a real family.

Carolyn still hadn't come back so he decided that perhaps if he set the mood it would ease the unexplained awkwardness between the two of them. He went over to the fireplace and noted that it was rather chilly in the room tonight, and he smiled even as he shivered knowing that it was an effect of being human. He started a fire with little difficulty, and it had a nice little life of its own by the time he stepped away, and poured the wine. Then he shut off the electrical lights, pleased with the firelight and how it danced in the room. Wine glass in hand, he sipped the wine, savoring the flavor of it, the flavor that suddenly seemed so much more than it ever had before.

He was startled when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Carolyn standing before him, and to his eyes she was breathtaking. She wore a silken green negligee that matched the color of her eyes, and outlined every luscious curve of her womanly body. His eyes started at her face and appraised every part of her, every tantalizing bit of her, from her inviting breasts to the sway of her hips that all but invited him closer. The negligee was slit up the sides, allowing him an ample view of her tempting thighs, and the shapely legs that could only belong to her. When he managed to look her in the face again, he found her eyes fastened on him.

"Do you like what you see, Daniel?"

"There are not enough words to convey my true appreciation for your beauty, my love." His voice was husky and filled with desire. "But are you sure? We are not married."

"You've never been married and you've been with countless women, why would that stop you?" She wasn't being flippant, she was honestly curious.

"But none of them have ever been you, and I have never been in love before. I want to do this properly, and not cause you any dishonor." His voice was solemn.

"Dishonor?" She laughed. "Daniel, I love you and I want to be with you. I don't care that we aren't married. I'm not exactly a virgin, you know." She stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his chest. "You are human now, and while you are I want to know you, I want to touch you, I want to feel you as you make love to me. How much more obvious can I be?"

" I feel like a man that has been out in the desert and has just now found the water he needs to save his life." His fingertips traced down her jaw line in a gentle motion. ''Be very sure, Carolyn. I am a man and I will love you like a man, and treat you with all the respect due to a beautiful woman. But make no mistake, I will love you," he finished by whispering with his sexy voice in her ear.

"That's what I'm counting on," she whispered back in a sultry voice, as she led him over to their bed. "That's what I want…"

The next morning came all too quickly and though sated for the moment from their long night of extra-curricular activities, they both felt as if they could never get enough of each other. She was happy beyond words to have him with her, to hear the beat of his heart as she lie on his chest.

"What are you thinking, my love?" He asked, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on her bare back.

"That I'm greedy and selfish, and don't want to give you back."

He chuckled. "Then I am greedy and selfish as well for I am thinking the same thing. Another day and I will return to my natural state, loathe though I am to do so."

"I'm so grateful for this time with you, but I wish there was more."

"I have a small piece of good news that I can share with you about that, though it is too soon to tell the children until I have mastered the new skill."

"And what skill would that be?"

"Learning how to become physical, corporeal, it's something I have never been able to manage as you well know."

"You think you can now?"

"Aye, it was a parting gift from Saint Nicholas. He said that if I worked hard enough I should be able to master it now, and so I will apply myself with due diligence to the task. But I do not want the children to know until I am more stable with it."

"What can you do as corporeal?" she asked, pausing a moment to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I can hold you, hug you, kiss you, and go places in the physical world with you and the children."

"You forgot something," she said and let her fingers wander down to him under the covers.

"Alas, my love, I will not be able to do that in my corporeal state."

"You can't make love to me as corporeal?" She was disappointed.

"No, but we will be able to be together in every other way. And my hands and mouth still work; I shall be able to pleasure you in other ways. Surely that counts for something," he growled as her hands continued their work on him.

"Then we'd best make up for lost time," she said. "It's too early for the kids to be up, though you seem to be doing all right," she smirked at him.

"Saint Nicholas did promise that as long as we all want to be a family and you want me to be a mortal man, I will be one at Christmas, every Christmas that we want."

"Every Christmas?" She chuckled. "Well once a year is hardly equitable, but it's so much more than we had." She sighed as he rolled her over so that she was under him.

"I have a present for you," he whispered.

"Another one?" Her face beamed her happiness.

He grinned down at her and kissed her tenderly, as he slid into her with a groan of pleasure.

"Oh, Daniel, I love you so."

"Merry Christmas, my darling, and may we have so many more."

And within moments they were lost to one another, celebrating their Christmas together, completely joined now not only in spirit but by a physical bond as well. Their miracle truly did belong to Saint Nicholas and the magic of Christmas.


End file.
